Bedtime Story
by Addiemidala
Summary: Harry always tells a bedtime story to his kids, but this one is a bit different. One-shot. HarryGinny fluff! Happy Birthday to Fred and George Weasley!
Every night he'd tell a bedtime story, and this night was no different.

Ginny tucked-in all three of their kids: James, Albus, and Lily. They always anticipated their father's stories, for he has had a fairly eventful life, being the Harry Potter.

"What's the story tonight, Dad?" asked the oldest of the kids, James.

"Well, I thought tonight I'd do something different," said Harry. "I'm going to tell the story of your Mum and I." He looked over to his wife, who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Ew," moaned Albus.

"You're such a boy, Al," said Lily, hitting his arm.

"Now, now, listen to your father. I'd actually like to hear the story myself," Ginny piped up, smirking.

"Now, a long time ago, 20 years to be exact, your Mum and I wedded, but we have quite an interesting history before that.

"Nothing really happened in my 1st year, so we'll skip to 2nd year. Mum was in her 1st year, so she was 11 and I was 12."

"Come on Dad, we don't have all night," James groaned.

"Okay, okay," laughed Harry. "Well, I found this diary at the beginning of the year, and-"

"A diary? Dad, I thought you were a man!"

"James!" Ginny gave him a sharp look.

"Sorry."

"Well, back on track. I found a diary and wrote in it. I later found out that someone was writing back."

"Voldemort," Albus stated.

"Exactly, so you know if he's behind it, odd things start to happen. The most significant sign was writing on the wall. It said, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.'" Harry looked around at his children, finding Lily wide-eyed.

"Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and I would discuss the matter of the Chamber for hours on end. I came to a conclusion that Hagrid was the one who opened the Chamber."

"Hagrid?" asked James, looking at him as if he just murdered someone.

"No! Not Hagrid, he's too...I don't know, Hagrid!" exclaimed Lily.

"I know, don't worry, it wasn't Hagrid," said Harry, laughing. "But it was-"

"Mum," James finished.

"James, stop interrupting!" whined Lily.

"Alright kids, stop bickering. You sound like your Aunt and Uncle," Harry said. "Yes, James is right; Mum opened the Chamber of Secrets." Lily gasped. "Don't worry, it was under Voldemort's rule. Long story short, I saved your Mum." He looked over at Ginny and she gave him a radiant smile.

"And I can't tell you how thankful I am for that," she said.

"Okay, moving on to 3rd year, right?" asked Albus anxiously.

"No, nothing really happened during 3rd year with us. But one event did take place during my 4th year that's mentionable. When I was 14, my name was entered into the Goblet of Fire."

"Everyone knows the story of the Tournament, Dad," reminded James.

"Yes, so you must know that there was a Yule Ball, right?" asked Harry.

The kids shook their heads in disagreement. "Yeah, so shut-up, James," Albus said.

"Well, there was a Yule Ball, and I didn't know it yet that I loved your mother, so I went with someone else. But I must say, your Mum looked stunning."

"Not as stunning as Hermione, though," Ginny added.

"No, no, you looked absolutely gorgeous that night."

"Um, kids in the room," Lily interrupted.

"Sorry. Don't worry guys, the next few years are much more eventful, don't worry," Harry said. "In my 5th year, I started to notice your Mum's talent, but not much happened. Now, in my 6th year, it gets way better.

"I started to develop my feelings towards your mother, but she decided to date other men. I remember watching her with them, and, especially Dean Thomas,

I wanted to punch their throats, but I fortunately controlled myself, though it was difficult, I still did it."

"And I am glad you did, because I am not into lunatics," said Ginny with a wink.

Harry laughed. "Let's see, the summer before my 7th year, your mother and I started dating, and we also held a funeral for Dumbledore. Afterwards, I broke up with her."

"How could you?!" Lily yelled.

"I had my reasons," replied Harry. "In my 7th year, I didn't attend Hogwarts, I had to finish work that was left for me. That resulted in me not seeing your Mum a lot. I do remember being told she had gotten in some trouble while she was at Hogwarts when I was gone, and she was being punished."

"But that's a story for later," intervened Ginny.

"Yes. But I do recall being worried sick about your mother.

"When I returned, we grew closer, and I guess the rest is history," finished off Harry.

"I liked that story, Daddy," smiled Lily.

"Yeah, it was alright. Kind of fluffy though," added James.

"I enjoyed it," said Albus.

"Well, goodnight guys," Harry said, kissing them, Ginny doing the same.

"Night," the said and unison, and Harry turned off the lamp.

 **Tell me what y'all think! It's my first real fanfic, and I am pretty happy with it. Please review! Happy Birthday to Fred and George Weasley!**

 **-Addie Rae**


End file.
